The use of soldering processes for the purpose of establishing contact to conductors present on flat entities, particularly glass panes, and for example conductors which are designed as heating conductors for a rear window pane, or as antenna conductors, is known.
However, in the ease of soldering, the glass pane is subjected to thermal stress, and this must be avoided particularly in the case of many of the solder points which must be created. In this case, the point-focused application of very high, amounts of thermal energy is particularly problematic.
In the event of a faulty application, a de-soldering process must be carried out, which can in tarn lead to stress cracking in the glass material.
Moreover, the applied solder contacts are visible from the exterior, such that a subsequent blackening must be carried out in certain applications.
Moreover, standard soldering processes use solders which contain more or less lead, which creates a further problem with respect to environmental considerations.
Proceeding from the above, the problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a more developed contact arrangement for conductors present on flat entities, particularly glass panes, which avoids thermal soldering processes on the one hand, and enables faulty contacts to be switched or enables an exchange in the event of a faulty solder application, on die other hand, and wherein finally it is possible to realize a processing without the technical prerequisites of a laser soldering device.